Standing At The Edge Of The Earth
by LUV
Summary: Yey! My first song fic! Well This is a TRUNKS AND PAN fic so I hope you like it. It's the beginning of my story I'm workin on. I know it's another sad one but nobody dies! Yey! It gets good/happy later though.. just be patient! Enjoy! ^_^


# Standing at the Edge of the Earth

Written By: [LUV][1]

**Standing At The Edge Of The Earth belongs to Blessed Unioin Of Souls**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks stared long and hard at Pan, _if only she knew how I felt _he thought to himself. He sighed softly as he watched the love of his life about to leave him. He knew she would be coming back, but the thought of her even leaving for a month made his heart ache. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from shedding any tears. He didn't want to cry. Not here, not while she needed him to stay strong. 

_I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
  
_

He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? The only thing he wanted to say to her right now was I love you. But he kept silent, just smiling at the woman with jet-black hair. He looked into her dark blue eyes; he could tell that there were so many emotions in them. Hurt, pain, confusion, sadness, and.. Love? Was it love he saw in her eyes? No.. It couldn't be. 

"Pan.." he began. "Well Um.." Why was it so hard to say Goodbye? He couldn't even say goodbye. Now how was he going to tell her that he loved her? He mentally smacked himself. 

He watched Pan smile. Dende, he was going to miss her smile. But she'll be back right?2 years isn't that long.. right? 

Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye

  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday, someday..

He knew that he would always wait for her. He wanted to tell her that. But the age difference was too great. She was ONLY 18! Sure she was legal but he wasn't the man to gawk at 18-year-old woman when he was 32, especially if the woman's father could tear you into 10 million pieces with his bare hands. He placed his hand on Pan's soft milky cheek and began to caress it softly. 

  
_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side _

He loved her. Dende, how he loved her. He wanted to hold her and love her, from the minute he'd wake up in the morning till the minute he fell asleep at night, he wanted to be by her side and love her forever. Yet, she didn't feel the same way about him. Didn't she? 

  
_And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry _

He started to drift off into her sapphire eyes. Pan's eyes began to get glossy, and Trunks stared in amazement. _She was crying? But Pan-Chan never cries. Oh Dende, this is too much, I.. I can't take it anymore _he thought. Trunks bit harder on his lower lip as a single tear feel from his cheek. 

_  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday_

"FLIGHT 67 IS NOW BOARDING" The intercom announced. Trunks cursed the woman who had announced it. He glanced down at the now crying Pan. Trunks pulled her closer to him and wrapped her into a tight embrace. 

"Good luck Pan." Trunks whispered. 

Pan sobbed on his chest, clutching his front shirt with her hands. She let go and wrapped her arms around his body and began to weep harder. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. 

Trunks tried to hold his tears back, failing miserably he buried his face on her shoulder. 

  
_And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry_  
  


"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 67" The woman announced. 

Pan looked up, her tear stained face made Trunks hurt inside. 

Pan attempted a fake smile, "I guess this is it." She said. She broke away from their tight embrace and kissed Trunks cheek. "Goodbye." She said softly. 

Pan stared at Trunks eyes and couldn't move, they said so much. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't... he didn't love her. Yet, she couldn't get her eyes off the lavender haired boy, she couldn't stop herself. She tiptoed upward and pulled back her head. She pressed her warm lips against trunks' cold numb lips. She felt his lips grow warmer and her heart melted._ No Pan! Snap out of it! He's probably disgusted that you did that! What were you thinking?! _Pan thought to herself. She quickly broke the kiss and stared at Trunks in horror. Her face went pale as tears streamed down her cheek. 

"Oh god Trunks.. I'm so sorry.." She whispered. She ran toward the gate, quickly handed the woman her ticket and ran inside the plane. Her tears left behind on the cold floor as they fell from her pale cheek. 

_But whatever happens know that I'll....  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday_  
  


Trunks gasped. He touched his now warm lips. She kissed him. But why? He watched her face go pale and began to get the feeling that she misunderstood something. He was about to catch her when he saw her run away and get on the plane. 

Trunks stood there emotionless. She had left. Yet, the plane was still there. There was still time! He ran up to the gate and ran inside. 

"PAN!!" He screamed. The flight guards caught him before he entered and dragged him back. Trunks could see Pan, she was watching him being taken away, and tears were falling from her cheek as she mouthed the words 'Goodbye'. 

"NO PAN WAIT!! I HAVE TO TELL YOU PAN!! I... I LO.." But he was interrupted as the doors to the plane closed and the plane began to take off. "you.." he finished quietly. 

The guards dragged him outside and sat him on a seat as they questioned him. When they found out who he was they apologized and went back to their job. 

Trunks watched the plane take off. He watched Pan leave him. He hurt so much, he loved her and when he finally realized she might have feelings for him, she left and ran. He buried his face in his hands. Then he looked up at the plane. 

"You'll be back Pan. And when you come back, I'll be here waiting for you." he whispered, while he watched the plane in the sky descend into the clouds. 

You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be....  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be....  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be....  
Living for someday Counting on someday  
Knowing that one day....  
I will see you 

To Be Continued…

So how'd ya like it. I just got into my romantic mood and decided to write it. I'm sure writing a lot of fics this week. Now remember, the song 'standing at the edge of the earth' does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Blessed Union Of Souls and the other people who own it (sorry I don't know everybody). Trunks and Pan aren't mine either! The font even isn't mine!! Well the idea IS mine and I hope you enjoyed that, instead of the font which doesn't belong to me.. he he he he.. ^_~* 

   [1]: mailto:meluv2becute@aol.com



End file.
